Modern surgical techniques typically utilize a “bovie” and/or bipolar cauterizing systems which can generate considerable amounts of smoke. This smoke often clouds the operative field of sight, and is potentially hazardous to attending personnel.
Smoke evacuation attached directly to operating bovie effectively eliminates smoke, but blocks the surgical view and makes use of the bovie cumbersome. Large hose evacuators placed near the operative incision are loud, in the way, and do not effectively or rapidly remove smoke from all fields.